Chaos
by Anonymous1322
Summary: Post-Finale for season 9. What happens after the credits roll? Who lives or dies? Will include all characters. On the fence of AU.
1. Prologue

He looks at the wiring, the phone, the explosives. He knows the outcome is grim, and just as he makes his first move, the phone rings, displaying a single message. **For Evan. **The man sits back on his heels and waits. But he doesn't have wait long. The explosives detonate, and he knows nothing more.

She clears out the hallways, briskly telling everyone to get out while they can. Behind her mask of indifference, though, is fear. Crippling fear. Her sister died in a bombing and it is not her intention to perish in the same manner. Tony comes her beside her, and then they are entering the elevator. Before she can even question why they are there, the building trembles. Out of habit, she blindly dives for him. He wraps his arms around around her waist in a vain attempt to shield her from the inevitable. As the structure collapses around them, they slide into the soft darkness that comes with unconsciousness.

She is rushing, her mind racing as she tries to grab anything that is necessary. Burt! She grabs her favorite hippo and is making he way out the door as a figure comes in and tackles her. The glass shatters as an inferno rushes around her, licking the walls and ceiling of her beloved lab. She wants to scream but nothing comes out. She can hear nothing, nor can she see all to well. But an outsider may see that as a blessing, for she is surrounded by chaos. Her thoughts turn to McGee, and little does she he had been pleading with computer, "faster move faster!" Bent on catching this terrorist. Now he lays, hands gripping the precious jumpdrive, balancing on the thin line of life and death.

And all is still...


	2. The Elevator

A/N ** Here's the new chapter! I haven't written the next one yet, so should I be about Abby/Gibbs in the lab or McGee? Please review and tell me:)_  
_**

_The building trembles. Out of habit, she blindly dives for him. He wraps his arms around around her waist in a vain attempt to shield her from the inevitable. As the structure collapses around them, they slide into the soft darkness that comes with unconsciousness._

He wakes up to a dusty murkiness, the air filled with plaster and dust. He feels the weight of his partner pressing down on him, but doesn't immediately realize how bad the situation is. After a few long minutes, he comprehends their predicament and slides out from under the still form of Ziva David. Believing she is in more immediate danger than himself, he begins to move the debris off of her, oblivious to the white hot pain in his wrist or the dull ache of his head. But the man can only take so much. Silently cursing, he leans back and re-examines his oddly angled wrist. He was so absorbed in trying to end the pain that he nearly misses the quiet ringing of his phone. He blindly reaches into his pocket and answers without any hesitation.

" Agent Dinnozzo, are you there?" The calm voice of Director asks.

"yes"

" What is your condition" the calmness slightly breaks, revealing the human side of his director. The side that was worried for the safety of all of the agents.

"I'm a little banged up and have a killer headache. But its Ziva that I'm more concerned about," he stated, once again having to take inventory of the grim reality.

"Agent David is with you?"

"Physically speaking, yeah. But she hasn't regained consciousness."

"What's your location?"

" The elevator."

"Got it. What were you doing in a freaking elevator during evacuation?!"

"Its a long story," Tony admits with a sigh.

"Well I'll want to hear it when you get out. I'm sending a rescue team." With those words the director hanges up...leaving DiNozzo alone and helpless. Seconds turned into minutes, and time seems to stand still; Until he hears a faint murmur. Holding his breath he turns to his partner once more, hoping that he had not been hearing himself. After a few moments he sighs, and realizes the sharp pain in his chest. All of the dust couldn't be good for his scarred lungs, and with the adrenaline draining he moans, more aware of his smaller injuries. A bruised rib here, the cut above his eyebrow, and numerous scratches. A small groan escapes him as he realizes how bad it is. He is in an elevator, in a building that could collapse, with his injured, unconscious partner. It's 3minutes with no rescue team and no word from Vance. His head is pounding, and his vision blurres. He leans his head against the wall and takes one good look at his partner. With that, he closes his eyes and once again embraces the overpowering darkness.


	3. The Lab

**A/n- Sorry Ths chapter ****took me so long, but I couldn't decide who to write about next and I'm slowly drowning in homework! Please, give me some feedback, good or bad, just so I'm not having to ponder over what you want more of. Your ever faithful writer,**

**Anonymous:)**

He opens his eyes to smoke. He barely feels movement beneath him. Disoriented, he rolls over. Slowly, Gibbs sits up into the disarray that was formerly the lab of Abby Scuito. The cloud of confusion breaks, making way for panic. " Abby" was all his hoarse voice could manage. With the sound of her name, the forensic scientist opens her eyes, her hand immediately moving to block the murky sunlight coming in from the shattered windows. She hears various alarms, pleading with her to snap out of it and see the danger, to her and the machines themselves. But when Gibbs says her name again, she puts the pieces together, and her eyes widen as she turns to face her fearless leader. Th Marine mask is already on, though, hiding his panic behind a countanence of composure. They both take a deep breath and look around, taking in the fried electroncis and spilled chemicals. Realizing they could be in legitimate danger in a lab full of semi-hazardous chemicals, Gibbs stands up and takes Abby's hand a silent gesture that they need to leave quickly. Abby scoops up a slightly singed Burt off and follows Gibbs through the wreckage of her lab, black boots crunching on shattered beakers. They get to the door and enter the hallway, only to find small fires blazing among sheetrock and piles. Simeoutaneously, they look at each other, doubt betraying their eyes. Neither have to say a word to know how bad it is, because bad is an understatement.

**I have a poll on my profile of what character you want to see next. I don't have a specific order and understand that some characters you couldn't care less about while your dying to see others. Please vote so that I won't ramble about a "boring" character. **

**Ps: I apologize for a long wait and a short chapter:P**


	4. The Bullpen

**A/N- Well that was fast! It seems like just yesterday I was asking for input on characters and HEY 5 people voted! No sarcasm intended. 5 is way better than 0. So with a victory of 3-2, I present the next character's perspective...**

**Anonymous:)**

He awoke into a world of grey mist, silent as death itself. The fog was calm, rolling into unseen eternity, one that he may or may not belong in. The monotony of his enviroment was almost soothing, in an other worldly way. But that brief feeling of safety did not last. Within seconds, Timothy McGee realized he was an outlier in this dismal world, too full of life to be here. The once comforting vapor was engulfing him, trying to pluck his delicate life from him, trying to force him out of his existence. He fought back, and it remained this way for a while, life and death fighting over one man's soul. All the while, in the physical world, the still form of his body lay in disarray, begging a passerby to help him win the battle. To help him stay alive.

**A/N- I really felt like going internal on this, going deeper into the uncounciousness and the struggle. As always, I ask you to review. I will not hold this story hostage for reviews (Scadki). If there is a long wait: A. I have writer's block and would love some advice or B. I'm drowning in homework, much like last time.**

**Ps: I'm leaving the poll open so if you're dying to see someone, please tell me! I got the character idea for this story off of it, so your voting won't be in vain!**


	5. The Elevator 2

**A/N- After seeing the premiere, my story is DEFINITELY AU. But after a lot internal fighting, I decided to continue it anyway.**

**Anonymous**

His body was racked with vicious coughs, piercing the thick silence that left him inside of his own mind. The sheer lack of light was driving him up a wall, and small enclosed spaces had never been quite to his taste. He lit up his phone to illuminate the face of his still unconscious partner. Every so often, he would put 2 fingers to her neck, to reassure himself that he was not alone. When his coughing fit was over, he leaned up against a wall, wondering how the world was coping on the other side. Time was lost to him, just becoming numbers on a screen that didn't add up, that didn't fit into his mental timeline. Time was the only thing that had truly changed inside of that elevator. Until the rubble shifted. Tony DiNozzo held his breath, willing his parner to wake up this time. Once again he wasted the precious battery life of his phone to see Ziva David open her chocolate brown eyes. Her Mossad mask was only down for milliseconds before she made a weak attempt to sit up, mumbling that she was fine. Using his uninjured arm, he pushed her shoulders back.

"You aren't fine." He snapped.

"Well neither are you." She retorted sharply. Silence took over for a few seconds. With a softer tone she added, " How long has it been?"

"About 6 hours," he almost whispered. 6 hours of his thoughts, his unconscious partner, and his grim reality. "What if...what if there if there isn't anyone left to rescue us?"


	6. The Lab 2 (with a hint of McGee)

**A/N- I lied last chapter. I may try to line up my story events with this season. But writing research papers for school kills any ounce of inspiration I have, so bear with me.**

**Anonymous**

****With a deep breath, Gibbs begins navigating the debris. But Abby just stands there. Gibbs realizes this and turns to face the forensic scientist.

"Abs, you're not going to get out by standing there," he points out. But all she can do is gawk at the mess that her second home is. Gibbs sighs and walks back over to her. He gently grabs her hand and begins leading her again. The dust creates a thick haze, grimly lit by a handful of emergency lights. When they reach the only accessible staircase, they finding it surprisingly lacks a large amount of debris. They also find that it lacks people evacuating. They navigate the building with expertise and soon find themselves walking into the sunlight of the outdoors. Emergency crews are arriving, survivors are being assessed, and bystanders are trying to see what on earth happened. A paramedic approaches Abby and leads her away from Gibbs to get her injuries looked over. The woman tries to coax her to the temporary triage, but Abby is already sitting down on a large piece of rubble. The paramedic backs down and begins to treat her arm. Abby contents herself with trying to find the team in the swarm of people, but after a few minutes she gives up, and makes eye contact with Gibbs. He is near an ambulance, most likely doing the same thing she was. One look says it all, which is a perk of having father/daughter relationship. Gibbs grimaces and turns to what was left of the building.

Inside that building laid Timothy McGee. He had won the battle, but the war was not quite over. He was awake, and thought he was perfectly fine, as if the previous events in his mind had not happened. But he didn't feel like getting up. He could lay here in the quiet forever if he wanted to. So with odd contempt, McGee relaxed and forgot the chaos.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Tiva chapter! ( I can only do so much with McGee) This is where I start to tie it all together! Only a few more chapters! Review please!**

**Anonymous!**

As soon as those words left her mouth, she wanted to punch herself. Or was it kick? Nonetheless, the look on her partners face was one she didn't want to see. It was a look of sadness, and of horrific realization that she may not be far from the truth. But in a minute he snapped back to normal, remembering something.

"Vance called me" he said.

"What?"

"VANCE CALLED ME!" He almost yelled with excitement. She looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"That means he's alive!" he yelled again.

"Which means that this all was survivable," she inferred. Her look of confusion was replaced by a look of relief.

"What if we tried to get out of here?" Tony continued, gauging his partner for a reaction.

"How?!" She asked incredulously.

Tony pointed up.

" The ceiling"


	8. Closing Remarks

**Sorry if you got a little excited when you saw this story had an update. I'm just here to say that from this point on, I want the real NCIS season 10 plot to take over. I'm content with the way this season is going, therefore my story is going to trail off into it. Thanks for making my first fanfic experience a good one.**

**Love, **

**Anonymous**

**P.S. I have a new one-shot called ON THE SAME PAGE up. **


End file.
